


I aimed for you from a far distance

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 13:Sehun doesn´t like being sick, what he likes though is his hot new neighbour.





	I aimed for you from a far distance

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this ... should anyone of you still be alive after Love Shot.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us?", Yixing asks again. Sehun nods before realizing that his friends won't see him through the phone.

"Yeah", he answers faking a sore throat as he talks. "I'm really not feeling well. You go have fun without me."

Yixing sighs at the other side of the line. It sounds defeated. "Okay. If you say so...cuddle up on the couch, make yourself some hot tea and get better soon, 'kay?"

"Yes. I'll do that. See yah on Monday!"

Sehun ends the call before Yixing can say anything else.

It isn't as if Sehun doesn't want to go out with his friends or that he wants to lie to them. He really had been sick the last week over but his fever had already gone down three days ago and by now he was already feeling much better. He isn't completely healthy again but at least good enough to hang out with Yixing, Junmyeon and Jongdae in the latter's basement and play Mario Cart the whole Saturday.  
He had still declined though because he has found something better to spend his mornings with.

After falling ill last week Sehun had to stay home from school of course. His brother and parents were away and he was all left alone with their family dog, meaning that his days were prone to be really boring. One just couldn't do much besides lying on the couch and watching shitty sitcoms while being sick. So that was exactly what Sehun was doing on Monday morning. He had brought all his blankets down to the living room with him and built a small blanket fort in which he and Vivi were sitting in while reruns of How I Met Your Mother were playing on TV.  
He was nibbling on some plain rice crackers, the show long forgotten and just staring out of their living room window. He's mainly debating with himself whether he should make himself some proper lunch or just continue eating the crackers. Meanwhile he didn't realize that he'd been staring at until he pulled himself out of this haze and sees a guy shovelling snow out of the way across the street.  
A pretty normal sight but for some reason Sehun kept on staring at the guy.  
He frowned, then it hits him why the sight's so foreign to him. The yard he's standing in belongs to the Park's house. A small family of two, only consisting of Mrs. Park and her ten-year old daughter. Not this guy.

Sehun decided to investigate further. He sat Vivi down before taking one of his blankets, wrapping himself up in it and taking position next to the giant potted plant his mother has near their window.

And okay, wow. Sehun was taken aback by the guys looks at first glance. He had guessed that the man was probably Mrs. Park's boyfriend but the guy was too young for that. He was probably around Sehun's age and gosh was he handsome.

Sehun hadn't been prepared for that. He had expected to see some middle-aged man not this.  
The guy was probably about his height, maybe taller and the thick jacket didn't manage to cover up his perfect statue. His dark hair was half covered up by a red beanie only hanging into his eyes in the front. Even though he was exercising such a mundane task as shovelling snow, there was the most beautiful smile on his face. Sehun normally didn't believe in love at first sight but upon seeing this guy everyone would.

Before he had realized it Sehun had watched the guy clear the whole side of the street off of snow, put some salt on the way leading up to their front porch and put the shovel back into their garage. Not being able to take his eyes off of such beauty. Sehun only averted his eyes when he closed the front door behind him.

He turned around looking at Vivi sitting on the couch looking back at him expectantly.

"Well", he said, voice raspy from his sore throat. "Would you look at that. I think I'm in love."

He let himself fall on the couch next to his dog, smiling like an idiot.

Later that day when he, his parents and his older brother are sitting at their table to have dinner Sehun decided to ask his mother about the guy. His mother knew most of the people in their street and she got along especially well with Mrs. Park so she might probably know at least something.

He wasn't going to be too obvious of course.

"Hey mum", he started earning a scolding look for using his strained voice. "Do you know anything about a boy who started living with the Parks recently? It's just I saw someone this morning and I was wondering who it was. He was around my age I guess." He was picking the good pieces of meat out if his bowl, trying to seem only slightly interested.

"Oh you must mean Chanyeol", his mother asked, excited to gossip about her neighbours.

Sehun shrugged. "I don't know his name."

"He is Hyejin's son. He was away for a year to study in Japan but he's back since Saturday and living with his family until he moves into the University's dorm after Christmas. He's a few years older than you I believe. He's a really nice boy, I'm sure you'll get along just fine."  
She smiled at him and Sehun nodded, trying to cover up that he would've really liked to get to know more about the boy but this information was for now enough to satisfy him.

His mother didn't think anything about his question and just continued eating, he did receive a smirk from his older brother who knew him good enough to know that Sehun didn't ask without further intentions. Sehun just rolled his eyes, earning a chuckle before they continued to eat.

It didn't snow again overnight so there was no need for the guy…Chanyeol to come out again and shovel the snow out of the way. Sehun was slightly disappointed. Tuesday evening though, Yixing came over bringing him a container with strawberry ice cream and that night the snowfall began again.  
So the next morning found Sehun inside a heap of blankets on the arm chair next to the window, spooning strawberry ice cream into his mouth and staring out of the window at Chanyeol who today didn't wear a beanie but let his hair wildly fall into his face, making him even more attractive.

Like this the week passed, with Sehun in the evening praying for more snow and in the morning happily staring at his hot neighbour.  
It was a far better sight and way to pass his time than watching bad sitcoms the whole day.

So yeah, that was the reason why he declined Yixing's invitation even though he was feeling a lot better today. It might be the last chance he had to watch Chanyeol with his family being home tomorrow morning and himself having to attend school again after that.

He isn't gonna let this last chance slip to see him.

It had snowed a lot yesterday and tonight so Chanyeol would need quiet some time to clean everything up, Sehun thinks happily. In the end though, the hour he needed was still over way to soon, leaving Sehun being disappointed. He is bored again, his family isn't home and he had just told his friends that he wouldn't hang out with them. He really hasn't thought this through.

He continues to stare out of the window. Chanyeol is a college student, meaning he wouldn't be home much but mostly at University. This means that if Sehun wanted to get to know him he would have to do this before the year was over. He nods to himself. Yeah, he would just wait for the right opportunity.

Sehun's chance actually presents itself in front of him half an hour later. He just doesn't know it yet. His mother had told him to bring the trash out before she left and Sehun had just waited for his hot neighbour to go back inside and even a bit longer to make sure he was really done. He doesn't want for Chanyeol to see him first with his hair being an unstyled mess, wearing a ratty dark blue hoodie and his fluffy Harry Potter pyjama pants. Combined with his gigantic Yoda slippers and the blanket he wore as a cape he looks more like a ten-year-old pretending to be a superhero than a functioning adult his hot neighbour might be interested in. He is also to lazy to change out of his comfy outfit just to take out the trash for a bare minute and then change back into it.  
Therefore he has ultimately decided that he wouldn't meet the guy today but rather wait until he was actually styled and looking presentable.  
When he is sure that Chanyeol is done and wouldn't come back out, he ties his blanket in front of his chest and gets the trash from under the sink. Vivi is happily trailing after him, tail wiggling in excitement.  
When they reach the door Sehun squats down and holds his hand up in front of the puppy. "No. You have to wait here, understand? Sit."  
The dog does as he's told, staring up at him curiously. Sehun stands up again and opens the door.

"Stay, Vivi. I'll be back in a minute okay?"

The dog makes no move and just stays at his place on the doormat. His owner makes his way down the path in their front yard to where the trash bins are standing. His brother had shovelled the snow away before leaving to meet with his girlfriend two hours ago.  
Sehun shoots a glance towards the house at the opposite side of the street. The door is closed, no trace of Chanyeol to be seen. With a relieved sigh he rounds the corner to dumb the bags he's carrying into the trash. He has just successfully closed the lit after dumping everything in.

That's when it happens.

The only warning he gets is a high barking sound and the next thing he sees is a white ball of fluff running past him towards the street.

"Shit! Vivi!", he screams, running after him as fast as he could through the dirty slush with his Yoda slippers on.

He runs over the street without looking out for any cars or anything else in his surroundings, eyes fixated only on the small dog.

"Vivi!", he tells again. His blanket is dragging over the ground behind him and he must look ridiculous. Sehun doesn't care, all that counts is getting his dog back. That's also why he doesn't see the giant pile of snow until he stumbles directly into it, losing one of his slippers in the process and landing face first in their neighbours backyard.

He lets out a groan, before turning onto his back to get the cold wetness out of his face.

"Shit arghhh fuck", he curses again. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Vivi!", he shouts again. The small barks came closer and to his surprise they are accompanied by the sound of heavy boots walking through the snow.

A shadow falls over him when a tall man comes into his field of vision. Sehun blinks against the light and comes face to face with his hot ass neighbour.

Shit.

"Hey there", he says with an amused smile. He's wearing the same dark red beanie and matching scarf as before when he was shovelling snow and back when Sehun had first seen him.

"H…hi", Sehun mutters, avoiding his eyes and looking at Vivi instead. The small traitor. It's all his fault.

Chanyeol tilts his head. "Can I help you?"

Sehun wants to shake his head but he really could need some help. He's only wearing one shoe and the blanket has entangled with his legs and arm.

So he musters up some courage and nods, holding his one free hand up for Chanyeol to take and help him up. The other puts the box he's been holding down and grips Sehun's arm tight while at the same time pulling at the blanket and heaving Sehun up with one hard pull. Damn he's strong, the younger thinks and mentally ads it to his list of weird kinky scenarios he's made up about the guy over the last week.

"Thank you", Sehun mumbles, pulling at the frozen bits stuck to his hoodie and blanket.

Chanyeol nods shortly. "I'm Chanyeol by the way", he introduces himself, shooting Sehun one of his lovely smiles. "Thought that might be relevant since you smashed into my garden like a maniac." He laughs and Sehun should be offended but sadly the other's right. He can only imagine how dumb he must have looked…so much to his perfect first impression.

He still pouts at Chanyeol. "I'm sorry", he says, shaking his head "And my name's Sehun I'm…"

"You're Oh Siyeon's son from across the street", Chanyeol interrupts him. "Yeah, I know. Our mothers are apparently really good friends."

Sehun nods. In secret, he's more than afraid about what his mother has told Chanyeol about him. She's always been someone to overshare. Gosh, this is so awkward. He should probably apologize properly. Even though the other does seem more amused than mad.

"I'm sorry for tumbling in your garden like that and ruining your perfectly shovelled heap of snow…looking like some hobo." Sehun motions at his whole being.

A smile forms on the other's lips as he takes in Sehun's outfit. He wishes a hole would just open up under him and swallow him whole while he suppresses the urge to pull his dirty blanket around him.

"Cute."

That isn't the reaction Sehun had expected. He blushes a deep crimson red as he tries to wipe off the dirt.

"Thanks", he mutters causing the other to let out an amused chuckle. Sehun straightens back up. As much as he wants to stay with Chanyeol, they barley know eachother and he can't stay any longer without a reason before it becomes awkward.

"I… I should get back now." He points at his house. "Vivi's not supposed to be in the cold this long without his little coat."

He takes a step away from the other but Chanyeol stops him by licking his lips and opening his mouth. The motion capturing Sehun's attention and he forgets how to walk for a second.

"What are you doing now?", the older asks and Sehun shrugs. "Nothing much. Probably read something or watch a movie."

"Hmm. This might be a bit weird question but do you want to help me put the Christmas decorations up in our yard? I kinda don't wanna do it alone and since you don't have anything to do…"

Sehun's constant blush deepens. He would just about do anything to spend more time with his hot ass neighbour. He nods.

"Can I put some other clothes on first?"

Chanyeol lets out a loud laugh and isn't that the most beautiful sound ever?

"You can, I guess. Though I kinda like the aesthetic of this one."

And maybe, maybe Sehun has just found the love of his life.


End file.
